


Immortal Burdens

by Celtic_Neko



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Neko/pseuds/Celtic_Neko
Summary: I came up with this on the fly. Like most of the stuff I write.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Rinkah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Immortal Burdens

The King sighed staring up at the night sky, 1000 years and he'd only just begun to age.  
"Well that's the price of dragon's blood," He muttered once again.  
Him being a direct descendant of a dragon gave unknowable amounts of power, he could even take on their form but for him it was merely convenient on the battlefield, few could challenge his might despite his hatred for battle especially killing.  
His mind traveled to when his family were alive. A soft smile grew on his face as he fondly remembered how quick both his older brothers were to offer council, how quick his older sisters were to jump to his protection, the quiet rivalry but trust between his younger brothers and the not so quiet friendship between his younger sisters, his cousin who held her faith in him always even when he held none in himself but the most important of all his wife, they'd first met on the field of battle but they soon grew to love one another he even remembers what she'd said when they confessed.  
"I love you. The flame in my heart will never die. Thanks to you... I now know what true love is" Her voice replayed in his head much like it does every time his thoughts strayed to the past.  
The two even had a daughter, she soon disappeared into the realms searching for her own grand adventure.  
"Don't you worry daddy I'll come back before you know it," She said but here he was 1000 or so years later she had yet to return but natually he worried it was his role as her father.  
Howecer never did he feel truly more alone then this night every year. His kingdom held a grand celebration, this was the day he and his siblings had returned from destroying one of the first dragons gone mad, his own father.

"I thought I'd find you out here," A familiar voice spoke.

The king turned around to see his sister still in that usual maid outfit despite the fact she could wear what she wanted.

"Ah, Lilith I'm sorry I just needed to get some air I should have told you," He apologised.  
Lilith shook her head. "There is no need I understand why you aren't too fond of this celebration any more," She said walking up to him. Once stood next to him she gave a gentle smile. "You miss them don't you Corrin?" His sister asked

Corrin nodded his head lightly. "I miss them all, Rinkah, Kana, Xander, Ryoma, Hinoka, Camila, Leo, Takumi, Sakura and Elise." Corrin said now staring back at the sky

"Just them?" She asked jokingly.

"We'd be here till the morning if I named everyone I missed," Corrin responded.

Lilith nodded and gave a light chuckle in response. She had a good relationship with those he had aid him but he knew every person and who they were in time he learnt the life of every one of them. Lilith gave a quiet but understanding sigh.  
"Come now we can visit your wife later and I can arrange for a journey to Nohr and Hoshido so you can visit them, You've yet to eat tonight so come my king, I'll prepare something nice and cozy for you" Lilith said preparing to leave.  
"Yes let's after the celebration I'll go visit Rinkah though she'd probably call me a wimp for being so apathetic" Corrin said with a chuckle letting Lilith lead.


End file.
